


Till Death Do Us Part

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 小天狼星喜欢当大家的公用婊子，但当所有人都忙得没空回来操他时，他就只能指望一个人了。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Others, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：AllSB背景下的SSSB，不排除互攻，含抹布情节。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

**Part 1.**

我含着莱姆斯的鸡巴。比起相貌和气质，他的鸡巴更能反映他的本性：它像一根野兽的阳具那样，大、硬、粗野，毛发极重、气味浓郁，有时候我会错觉自己在给一头真正的狼口交，族群中占有一大半母狼的头狼。你可能会说我明明有这种机会，但很可惜，莱姆斯无论如何不允许自己在化狼状态下做爱，他担心兴奋可能会造成糟糕的后果，比如狼人忍不住张开大嘴咬我一口。

“你得更努力些。”我的老朋友用那种教导学生的温和口吻说，他的手则与口气截然相反，抓着我的头发狠狠地按下去。我几乎呛到窒息，但尽职尽责地把他全吞了下去，感觉粗壮的龟头都顶住我的肺了，而且他的阴毛弄得我脸上痒痒的。我希望金斯莱完事后莱姆斯能接着操我，金斯莱埋在我后方的鸡巴完美符合人们对黑皮肤男士的所有性幻想，不过怎么说呢，我就是贪得无厌。

那根鸡巴完全抽出去，这意味着金斯莱快到了——别误会，他可不是那种为了体贴床伴射在外边的类型，而且反正我也不会感激这种体贴。他用龟头逗弄我抽搐的穴口，像个地地道道的混账那样吊我胃口，看准了我被按在莱姆斯的老二上无法出声哀求。我在莱姆斯的手掌下挣扎，在他大腿上乱抓，狼人低低地笑了。

“你打算就这么看着么，比尔？”他用一种让我肠子打结的咆哮声说，“坐享其成可不是凤凰社的宗旨。”

“我很确定滥交也不是。”比尔用一种极其性感的低哑嗓音反驳，不过他挪了过来，抓住我的胳膊。手掌是湿滑的，他刚才一定在看着我们三个自慰，不过前液不能妨碍他将我的右臂拉到身后固定住，这很疼，我如果挣扎得太狠，肩膀就会脱臼。

泪水开始刺痛我的眼睛，这时金斯莱终于决定自己酝酿够了，慷慨地整根捅进来，鸡巴碾过我的前列腺顶到五脏六腑之间，如果能吸得进空气我一定会尖叫，我怀疑我可能要因此死掉了，或者更糟，在高潮之前就昏过去。

金斯莱强壮的手指固定住我的腰，轻松地用整个长度进出我的身体，我喉咙的振动一定直接传递到莱姆斯的鸡巴上，他更加凶狠地干我的嘴，很快就开始在我唇间搏动。我试着吞下那些精液，但麻木的下颌和疼痛的嗓子令我变得笨拙，我只能后退一点，嗽出它们。恢复呼吸的代价是我肩膀被扯紧的地方立刻传来警告的剧痛，但更重要的是我又把自己往金斯莱的鸡巴上送了一些，我还以为他不可能干我干得更彻底了。

“小心点儿。”比尔笑嘻嘻地说，“我们可不想伤着你。”

坐享其成形容比尔在我们游戏中的习性再恰当不过，他喜欢看着别人搞我，同时慢慢自慰，直到我除了颤抖什么反应都做不出来，再挪过来搞由我的肉组成的软趴趴的一滩。我扭过脸去看他，但泪水让我什么都看不清。这会儿我真的不在乎为了一次高潮被折断胳膊，反正一个咒语就能把骨头料理清楚。

“求你了。”我只能小声哀求，“我不在乎，干我，让我射出来……”

莱姆斯为我的不知廉耻扇了我一耳光，他用膝盖夹着我的脖子，支撑我的同时让我窒息，比尔则将我的另一只手也固定到了身后。我哀号着，感觉自己要被折断了，但我的阴茎硬得更加厉害。金斯莱沉沉地笑了，他调整了一下姿势，直直在我前列腺上打桩，我的大腿在发颤，脊椎和胳膊都要断了，但我仍在乞求高潮。金斯莱操了我很久，我还是没有高潮。

然后我睁开双眼，跌回床单里，我的皮肤仍然刺痛，身上满是汗水，但关节残留的疼痛很快退去了。我硬得发疼，并不想碰我的老二。我已经不处在那个可以一次又一次撸管直至精疲力竭到足以睡过去的年纪了，假设我现在射出来，就不得不带着对疲软阴茎的怒火等待天明，那可绝不惬意。

世界在我周围流动变形，西里斯成了大脚板，我跳下床，找到我最喜欢的一条椅子腿开始磨蹭。狗比人类好伺候得多，作为狗得到的高潮能让我平静一阵，随着距离上次被操越来越久，这个办法起效的时间也在缩短，但有总比没有强。我呼哧呼哧地喘息着，舔舐冰冷开裂的椅背，故意在木头上撞痛我的阴茎，我喜欢有点儿疼痛和暴力，那会让一切都更强烈。渐渐地我真正兴奋起来，操木头也没那么坏了，我期待高潮的那几秒，为此都能听见自己尾巴摇晃的声音。

然后——“看看你。”

这事第一次发生时我被吓到炸毛逃走，但现在我可以对西弗勒斯·斯内普不予理会，他闻起来结实健康，所以我继续追逐自己的高潮。开始勃起到最终高潮这段时间里我什么都听不进去，除非对方接下来要说的话里包含有关操我的内容。我怀疑斯内普在这张椅子上念了咒，他总能在我绝望到找它发泄的时候出现，不过我懒得追究，假如这意味着我能更经常得到他的大鸡巴，我真的不在乎他是怎么来的。

“我不会干一只狗的屁眼。”斯内普顺应我的期待说，“变回人形，布莱克，虽然你在作为人的时候也是只淫荡的母狗。”

他是对的。我立刻奔回床上，急匆匆地摆脱身上所有布料，斯内普推门进来时我正好将内裤丢在他脚边，他厌恶地皱起鼻子。

“你真就像只狗一样，所以你只配被当成狗来操。”

他一边说，一边除掉自己的衣物，慢条斯理地把它们都挂到椅背上去，这样他离开我时就能很快穿好。我痛恨他的从容，他脸上的每一处线条都展示着他的厌恶和轻蔑，但他还是会上我，而我在他碰到床的同时就像大脚板摇尾巴那样摇起了屁股。

“进入我！”他用手指戳我屁眼的时候我叫喊起来，有时候我会哀求，可现在我太想要了，对付斯内普另一招更有效率，“你他妈是听不懂吗？像个男人一样干我，鼻涕精！别用你的手指在那磨磨蹭蹭的，你那玩意儿比手指能大多少？直接进来——”

斯内普的手指撤回去了，他的龟头怒气冲冲地硬挤进我干涩的后穴，我只留了一两秒钟给自己后悔，接着变本加厉。我侮辱他的鸡巴，把它说得一文不值，还不如一根小香肠，还有他操我的软绵绵的方式就跟不存在一样。我总能激怒他，斯内普气得发狂，他狠狠地捏我的屁股，用巨大的阳具将我撕裂，我不会说我最喜欢他的鸡巴，反正所有操我的鸡巴都是我最喜欢的，现在大家又没空回来操我，这只是个简单推理。

起初我软掉了，因为痛得超越人类极限，但斯内普悄无声息地施了润滑咒，他一心二用的能力实在气人，所以我更过分地骂他，在粘稠液体开始顺大腿淌下后又变成哽咽着骂他。被他操是最带劲的，因为他恨我，不是说其他人在床上不讲脏话（那太没劲了），而是他为了复仇努力了解过我，所以他能说出最正中关窍的话来，而且他的词汇量也很惊人。他问我被我母亲的灵魂看着是什么感觉，她对逆子正像狗一样被人操会作何反应，我哭喊着，叫得更加淫荡，以致我自己都担心楼下的画像会被吵醒了。

紧绷感正在小腹聚集，我快到了，于是斯内普将手绕到前方。不是为了给我手淫，他拇指和食指灵巧地按压我阴茎根部，控制血流，斯内普是个该死的控制狂，只有他想让我高潮时我才能高潮。他随心所欲地把我吊在高潮边缘，变化着角度干我，我完全被操开了，我的咒骂变成了湿乎乎的求饶，到这个时候他才会觉得我已经受了足够的折磨。那些禁锢我阴茎手指迅速换到了我最敏感的地方，像拧开一个水龙头一样容易地把我推进高潮，我毫无反抗能力，气得发狂，但散落在我胸腹的液体证明了我有多满意。

最混蛋的一点在于斯内普会在我高潮前抽出去，让我精液喷溅却不能完全满足，这货爱死了过度刺激。我的脸栽进枕头里，他把我翻了个身，没再进入我，而是把自己的身体贴向我的，强行拉起我疲软的鸡巴与他的硬挺摩擦。这才是我的弱点所在，也许斯内普以为是刚射过之后过分敏感的鸡巴，但其实击溃我的是大面积的皮肤相接和他灼人的体温。在阿兹卡班，囚犯们用很多方式分享体温、寻找活着的感觉，性是最简单有效的途径，但不是最终目的。我坚持了大概几个月，被寒冷浸透骨髓，后来第一次被罪犯和我曾经的敌人操的时候，我只埋怨为什么自己过了这么久才屈服。

温暖恐怕会是我永远的弱点了，只有在这点上我不介意斯内普按住它狠狠地慢慢地踩，因为这让我得到我想要的。我和囚室里那些人渣和蛆虫没有任何区别，我杀了人，我背叛我的朋友，我抛弃我的责任，我活该跟他们待在一起，所以我享受被他们操。很多时候我想要的其实只有一个抱抱，但那太可悲了，在互惠互利的情况下，我的朋友们才不会怜悯我。斯内普不是我的朋友，他本就不会怜悯我，我也不会想向他索要抱抱。他在操我的时候与我分享体温，我就觉得满足了。

我再次叫嚷起来：他把两根手指又挤进了我的后方，狠狠按在我的敏感点上。我像条将死的鱼一样挣扎了几下，然后决定分开双腿缠住他，反正他总能得到他想要的，那么我就尽可能抓取我想要的。我用四肢把他弄得几乎动弹不得，斯内普在我耳边发出恼火的声音，手指更快地进出我的身体，指甲刮过擦伤的地方有点疼。他变得越来越安静，这说明他快到了，他在床上用词方面是个大文豪，但关键时刻他专心致志一声不吭。

他的两个手指关节灵活无比地轮换着敲击我的前列腺，我再也经受不住，第二次哭喊着绞紧了他，前列腺高潮，无与伦比但让我想杀了他。到这份上他才射出来，享受着击溃我的快感，我痉挛了好几分钟，嘴唇抵着他的锁骨。我该用他的骨头磨牙，嚼碎他的血肉吞下去，但我们第一次上床的时候他就告诉过我他讨厌被留下痕迹，他讨厌的东西我都一遍记住，在房门外是为了攻击他，在床上则是为了他会回来。社员们来得越来越少，而且往往累得不想做爱，如果连斯内普都不再来操我，我就只好死掉了。

我们筋疲力尽地抱了几秒钟，我爬起来，赶在他推开我之前把嘴凑向他的下体。这就是我为自己起初的急躁付出代价的时候，斯内普的鸡巴从我嘴边移开了，我遗憾地看着它，它上面沾着血，斯内普在弄伤我之后就会拒绝让我用嘴清理。他还讨厌血，这是他在告诉我他喜欢我左肩后边那个炼金符号之后告诉我的，我当时提出如果他表现够好，事后可以把那块皮带走。缺乏耐心会导致我失去用舌头继续接触他的那几分钟，真糟糕，因为下次我还是会忘记的。

斯内普念了个清理一新，真邋遢，他至少应该洗个澡吧。不过也许等他回到霍格沃茨他会洗的，现在娱乐时光结束，他就得尽快赶回去了。我也没洗澡，闻起来像他的时候我睡得比较好。


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2.**

不受欢迎的好处就在于这会迫使你磨炼取悦他人的能力，于是你就会比那些惯于被人取悦的人多一项技能，同时你可以把这项技能用在他们身上。

没人比我更不受欢迎，也就没人比我更精于此道。我只用两根手指就能让一个男人高潮到崩溃，如果你能做到我的程度，丑陋的外貌和阴沉的个性将成为你的闪光点。也许是冬季埋藏橡实的远古时期遗留的本能，人们喜欢挖掘宝藏。没人会觉得自己干过西里斯·布莱克几次就能独占他，因为正常人都会对布莱克感兴趣，但他们可以幻想自己是唯一发掘了我的人，大鼻子、油头发、拒人于千里之外的我。

布莱克从来都是人们排着队想取悦的类型，与此相配套，他有一副非常容易取悦的身体；差不多只要有人操他，他都会满意。就这点而言布莱克是个让我很没有成就感的对象，像他这样的人，实在应该更挑剔的。不过至少我知道他偏爱什么，他喜欢被愤怒、粗暴甚至恶毒地对待，喜欢漫长的操干和过度刺激，所有能让他的感官尖叫到罢工的东西；我恨他所以他格外喜欢我，我能对他说出最伤人的话，用最毫无怜悯的方式操烂他淫荡的屁股。

但超过20年的相互憎恨的历史，有时候也不足以支撑我一直喋喋不休地描述他是个多么无耻的婊子，所以我还得在床以外的地方想台词。别笑，自他住进格里莫广场12号，我已经累计骂了他超过一百个小时，真该有人为此付我工资。干诸如批改作业这样无聊透顶又令人火冒三丈的工作时，我就一心二用，想象自己把对不管怎样都教不会的小崽子的挫败感发泄在布莱克冥顽不灵的愚蠢灵魂上，效果卓越。只是偶尔我太入神，会出现些灾难性的失误，比如上周我不得不将三年级的作业重新翻了一遍，检查自己是否还不小心给谁批注了个“烂屁股娼妓”什么的。

我把自己的床上用语组织妥当，这样我就不会说出另一些我想对他说的话来，那些话没有必要，反而可能招致可怕的后果。比如在我上次不小心夸奖西里斯肩后的如尼文纹身时，他提出如果我表现够好，可以把那块皮肤切下来带回去，他真觉得这是种激励。阿兹卡班把他的脑子搞得乱七八糟，我猜他过去十几年的床伴经常会威胁要剥他的皮或者敲掉他的牙齿——他的确少了几颗牙，不过目前看不出明显的被剥过皮的痕迹。尽管他在判断轻重方面从上学时起就是低能儿，我还是知道他不会叫狼人或者金斯莱、韦斯莱、克莱斯伟剥他的皮，他只觉得我可能喜欢这个，我喜欢伤害他让他流血，他大概觉得既能拿到我喜欢的那个纹身又能让他痛不欲生对我来说棒呆了。他并不期待从我这里得到更好的，或者这些对他来说就是最好的。

我有自己的形象要维持，所以我没告诉他如果没有他的肌肉在那个纹身下耸动，它就一钱不值。我说血令我恶心，我已经见过够多的血了，他表示理解并说他可以自己干完给我寄过来，简直他妈无可救药。我气到拒绝给他高潮，把他从顶点边缘拖回来四次，反复咒骂我他妈恨透了死人，更不想要死人皮。那晚布莱克刚射出来就头一沉昏了过去，我把手指放在他的颈动脉上，我可以掐死他，但我意识到自己不能这么干，杀了我也不行。我完了。

第一次跟布莱克上床时，他问我有什么规则，我没料到他会征求我意见，措手不及，于是临时设想了自己有关招妓的要求，报出若干条目，譬如不接吻、不停留、不留下痕迹、只从背后用鸡巴干他等等。当时我是为了羞辱他，以及确立自己的主导权，结果事实证明它们根本没给布莱克造成任何困扰。他在渴望被操这方面就像一条跟在你脚边乞求食物的小流浪狗，而那些要求现在都拎着拨火棍痛打我的头。他从我们认识的第一天起就在不断挑战我的底线，所以我预留了些让步的余地，结果这导致我永远没机会看着西里斯的脸操他，或者带着牙印离开卧室。他全身上下都很诱人，包括他的鸡巴，我想被他操，但我们只约定了由我操他。

我们也没有忠诚条约，除了婊子，他不会成为我的任何东西，没人跟婊子订忠诚条约。我想我可以在为邓不利多工作的时候犯几个错，就像对黑魔王的任务那样，诱导食死徒替我处理掉碰过布莱克的人。我有把握让邓不利多相信那些情报泄露事出有因。反正我本来就是双面间谍，我完全可以在这个角色上更不偏不倚一些。

发现小波特趁我不在钻进了冥想盆时我气疯了，各种意义上的疯了。我站在我自己的记忆里，看着波特将我倒挂羞辱，布莱克与他并肩，轻蔑地笑着，同时手执魔杖，随时准备保护自己的好兄弟。那个人鲜活而年轻，在我充满怨恨的记忆里仍光彩照人，然而现实中的布莱克面容枯槁，在另一间牢房中散发着沉沉暮气。我宁死也不会再在布莱克面前暴露任何弱点，同时我们都会死，死亡不在乎你是否保有尊严。

我几周都没有去找布莱克，我本来就没有必要常常回本部，就让布莱克操他的椅子去吧，我忙着呢。而且如果布莱克在我下次跟他见面的时候饥渴到神志不清，对我没准也方便些。我只差一点就完工的时候，卢平出现在我的办公室，就我不再教小波特大脑封闭术的事向我发难。他是代表他和布莱克两个人来的，也就是说此前布莱克有他在本部，根本不需要等待我造访。我不能在办公室杀死这个狼人真是他撞了大运。

“他用屁股差遣你来的吗？”我恶意地问，专门停了一拍等待卢平反应过来我是什么意思，“他的确有个好操的屁股，我想你对此深有体会。”

卢平抓住我的领子，把我扔到墙上，我用魔杖顶住他心口，他看起来根本不在乎。

“如果你敢伤害他——”

“他巴不得。”我放肆地说，“我爱死了他发出的那种声音，知道么？他哭着求我干穿他、弄坏他，一百加隆一夜的婊子叫得也没有他专业。你干他的时候没听到过吗？也许你该反省反省自己。”

卢平的杀气燃得比炉火还旺，但听到最后一句，他歪过头（与西里斯相像得可厌），略加思索，露出笑意。

“你嫉妒了。”狼人说。

我用一个无声咒将他击飞，但卢平只是摇着头慢慢爬起来，擦掉嘴角的血迹。他已经赢了，他击中了我的要害。

“你猜我们为什么不再操西里斯了？”

“除了他，社里每个人都有自己的工作。”我冷冰冰地说，但我的心脏在狂跳，“我对你们干什么或者干谁不感兴趣。”

“忙得没机会跟西里斯那样的人约炮？”卢平被逗乐了，“世上没人能忙到这种地步。”

“你想说什么？”我冲他咆哮。

“他变迟钝了，对我们的信号视而不见。”狼人的耐心口吻能把我逼疯，我人生中没有一秒是需要教师拿出这种口气的笨学生，“他不再想要我们了，所以当他终于想起自己可以被我们操时，我们就说自己忙了、累了。我们还想活到看见你们这两个傻瓜醒悟过来呢。”

我愣在那儿，在卢平说“但你还是必须继续教哈利大脑封闭术”时都没作出反应，狼人意识到我已经脱离进行交流（包括争吵）的状态，坏笑着撤退了。我还是可以让他意外身亡，没人会怀疑的。

然后我带着所有东西去了总部，卢平不在，很好。大黑狗趴在火炉边，还算平静，也许刚操过那把该死的椅子。他对待那把椅子都比对我强，我见过大狗轻柔地呜呜叫着舔舐椅背，就好像它是个硬邦邦的情人，它想让对方变得温暖。如果他能这样操我，哪怕是作为狗操我都值得考虑。布莱克一见我就变回了人形，当头问我是否继续教波特大脑封闭术了，我抽出文件甩他一脸，以免自己干出吻他或者杀了他之类的蠢事。

“为我做一件事，我就继续教那讨厌的小子。”

布莱克将纸张从头上扒下来，匆匆扫了一眼，眉毛向上移动了差不多两寸。

“你把给女朋友的东西给我了。”他把它们丢回我怀里，我没接，纸片飘得到处都是，“顺说，你给她下了分量多重的药啊？我们会需要给金斯莱写信，让他注意如果有人举报间谍先生迷奸只当没看见吗？”

“这些就是给你的。”我沉稳地回答，“第一组是婚前协议，第二组是建立婚姻关系所需的一切文件，第三组是治疗授权材料，我都已经签过字了。本来我排了序，你自己搞乱它们，就自己整理吧。”

布莱克惊呆了，我把沙发一角清理出来，坐下欣赏他令人满意的傻脸。

“我总结一下。”他说，“你在求婚。”

“由于工作性质，我随时可能面临重伤濒死的境遇，在我神志不清的时候，需要有人为我作出医疗决策，包括决定是否让我停止呼吸。”我陈述道，“我没有家人，邓不利多是我的上司，但并不是我的监护人，为此我需要增加一个配偶。与我结婚后你可以靠几个简单的签字解决问题，而不是让我在你们努力满足圣芒戈的繁琐规章制度期间就因为无法得到及时的积极救治死掉。”

“呃。”布莱克雄辩滔滔地说，“就，你觉得我能在关键时刻救你的命？”

“实际上做出决策的人会是邓不利多或者波皮。”我平静地说，“但他们在法律上没有决定权，我也不可能跟他们结婚。”

布莱克因为忍笑发出一个吭哧声，我并不想看他在脑中设想的景象，“这我完全同意。”

“相较而言，你是其他人中最理想的选择，更容易找到，也不会因为被贸然找到遭遇危险。”我继续。

“因为我无所事事地在我妈妈的房子里浪费粮食，你说过了。”布莱克厉声回答，但他若有所思地摸着嘴唇，我想舔他的手指。

“这是交换条件，你为我的性命提供便利，我就继续做那份讨厌的额外工作。”我再次强调，“但我不保证波特能学会，他的资质平庸至极。”

“他三年级就能用肉身守护神击败上百个摄魂怪，我有理由相信他学不会任何东西都完全是老师的问题。”布莱克反击，但他开始俯身捡纸，“我该在哪些地方签字？”

他看都没看就签署了后两份文件，需不需要签名的地方全签上了，但拒绝签婚前协议。他说他把所有的财产都留给了小波特（毫无创意），但如果他死在波特成年之前，会需要有人代为处理有关那些财产的杂务，让其他人监督我远比监督某个不知名的波特家远亲方便。他并不在乎这会让自己的一半财产归我所有，布莱克金库里的东西他连一个铜板都不想要，所以结果是我不但多了个丈夫，而且突然变得超级有钱。

“所以，我们要怎么度过新婚之夜，亲爱的？”他将我还没整理完的文件推到一边，饥渴地舔嘴唇，我揪着他的头发狠狠地吻了他。他的味道太好了，我早该求婚了。

“既然我们已经是合法配偶，从前的规则作废。”我把他按倒在沙发上，正面上他，“新规待定。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3.**

我宁可不要再上大脑封闭术课，但看来我周围没有任何人会赞同，反正又不是他们的脑子要被斯内普翻个底朝天，我学会封闭大脑对他们有益无害，他们自然催着我去办。所以既然非得学，比较而言，看过斯内普最痛苦的记忆之后这对我来说容易了一点，我开始理解他了。有些伤口是不会愈合的，再给我二十年，我大概也很难跟达力或者马尔福成为朋友，但愿我三十多岁时不会变成他那种人。

斯内普没告诉我他为什么改变主意，回忆起他把我拽出冥想盆时那副样子，我完全想象不出莱姆斯和西里斯能用什么说服他继续教我，也许他们找了邓不利多吧。通知恢复上课的字条上，斯内普写着他不会回答任何无关提问，叫我自己去拆西里斯的礼物。我都把那个包裹忘到脑后了，看到这张字条我才起了好奇心，把它从箱子底下拖出来，发现里边是双面镜。现在我随时都可以跟西里斯聊天，不用再钻火炉冒险，这简直太赞了。

西里斯对我解释了那些梦境的潜在危险，跟斯内普说的差不多，但由他来解释，我能听得进去。我理解了将伏地魔挡在脑后的必要性，但同时也提出如果将伏地魔的思想拒之门外，可能导致我们错过重要的情报。譬如上次，如果我们到天亮才发现罗恩的父亲，他肯定已经死了。西里斯严肃地告诉我凤凰社的每个人在加入时对自己承担的风险都有清晰的认知，分工合作的一个重要方面，就是不能为了替他人分担而无谓地导致自己陷入困境。他说服了我，我同意尽我所能地学习这门讨厌的课程。

我们谈话的第一部分到此告一段落，接下来，西里斯吞吞吐吐地告诉我，如果我从斯内普脑中看到某些“片段”，不要太过惊讶。他说得实在太含糊了，这对西里斯而言很罕见，他总是强调不能把孩子蒙在鼓里。我用他的话与他争辩，西里斯叹了口气，居然脸红了。

“好吧，你周围没人？试着别大叫，行么？”他烦躁地用没拿镜子的手扒拉黑色长发，“——我跟斯内普结婚了。”

我还是叫了，很大声，导致西莫掀开床帐察看情况，我只好把双面镜坐到屁股底下，撒谎说自己又做噩梦了。然后我把双面镜揣兜里，拿着活点地图和隐形衣去了一间空教室，西里斯一直等着，我刚重新拿稳镜子，他就开始背他的腹稿。他告诉我他们的确有在上床，但这个婚姻只是为了医疗授权，不代表他们对彼此作出了任何承诺。因为我没及时回应，西里斯的脸色变得苍白，我花了一会儿才意识到他是在担心我会觉得他背叛了我，于是向他保证这是不可能的。他冒着被捕的危险赶到我身边，为了保护我藏在山洞里吃老鼠肉过活，而我仅仅因为他选择的上床对象就否定他，那我成什么人了？

不过我的确花了些时间接受我的教父跟斯内普结婚了的事实，不管他们怎么说，我认为婚姻是有意义的，代表着家庭和承诺。我没法想象自己跟斯内普成为家人，但看来我也没有发言权，斯内普的理由听上去很充分。为此我上课前咨询了赫敏，她直接冲向图书馆，等中午我再见到她，她已经胸有成竹，告诉我完全不是西里斯说的那么回事。不但心智正常的成年巫师可以授权任何其他心智正常的成年人为自己作出医疗决策，而且治疗师比起麻瓜医生有更大的决定权，所以关于医疗授权的魔法法律向来是冷僻的一支，从麻瓜社会引进后基本闲置。

赫敏让我问问西里斯他们是否签署婚前协议，我照办了，得到的答复是斯内普准备了自己署名的协议，但西里斯没签。既然如此，斯内普也不是为了财产，那么他特地翻出这样一套压箱底的法律，以此为由骗西里斯跟自己结婚，还会出于什么目的呢？

“哦，这太简单了。”赫敏说，但她看起来也很惊讶，“人们通常为什么想要结婚？”

“但如果不是别有用心，他为什么要编出医疗授权那套呢？”罗恩反驳，我点点头，于是赫敏怜悯地看着我俩。

“因为他想跟西里斯结婚，但他不认为西里斯也想，西里斯恨他。”她说，“记得罗恩的妈妈怎么说么？上次战争期间到处都有人在私奔，因为不这么做可能就再也没机会了，我猜斯内普可能也是这么想的。他希望自己死的时候西里斯是他丈夫，不管他们是怎么结的婚。”

“他同样恨西里斯，他们恨不得杀了对方。”罗恩难以置信地说，“现在你告诉我他们其实相爱？你们觉得他们会上床么？”

会的。我没告诉他们关于西里斯性生活的事，就算以我们三个的关系来说，那也太私人了。我也从没把自己在斯内普记忆里看到的东西告诉过任何人，我还没学会如何在将斯内普挡在外边的同时不反向入侵他的大脑，这导致抵抗成功几乎和抵抗失败同样可怕。有一次我掉进西里斯的房间，发现周围凌乱得要命，西里斯和斯内普浑身赤裸地纠缠在大床中央，显然刚经历过一场激烈的性爱，我简直想丢下自己的脑子夺路而逃。但下一秒，斯内普撑起身体，用手指轻轻拨开散落在西里斯脸上的长发，而我看清了他的表情：好像很茫然，吃惊于自己内心居然有如此多的爱意。所有的尴尬都褪去了，我看着斯内普拍拍西里斯的脸，确认西里斯睡熟了，然后重新倒下，用一种小心翼翼、深思熟虑的动作抱住对方。我那时想，希望将来某天也会有一个人如此爱我。

“那是他们的私事，我宁可不去猜。”赫敏用一种略带警告的口吻说，“对有的人或者在某些情况下，爱与恨可能会是模糊的。你恨一个人，你过分关注他的一举一动，你了解他超过他的朋友，你对他的每句话过度反应——听起来就跟爱差不多，不是么？”

罗恩皱起鼻子，“我还是非常确定我不爱乌姆里奇。”

“不是所有人都那样，你肯定不是，我也不觉得我是。但一个人不会无缘无故跟自己的敌人结婚，还准备好婚前协议。”赫敏摇摇头，合上她用来引用案例的厚书，“至于相爱……哈利，你觉得西里斯对斯内普怎么看？”

他俩都盯着我，我的脑子一片空白，然后我突然看到镜子里西里斯的脸，他告诉我他们结婚的事时脸上泛起粉红色，有点害羞，好像难以置信自己被天上掉下的馅饼砸个正着。

“我觉得他的确有可能会想跟斯内普结婚。”我说，赫敏平静地点点头，罗恩则发出一声惊叫。

“这世界是怎么了？”他说。

说实话我不知道，但如果西里斯因此得到幸福，我不会抱怨的。我的教父已经遭受太多苦难了。我是个巫师，初见时水火不容的罗恩和赫敏如今生死与共，我以为是杀人凶手的人成了我的亲人，最恨痛恨我的教授其实一直在保护我，西里斯与他的敌人结了婚，都只不过是世界上千百件怪事之一。

“你觉得我们应该告诉西里斯吗？”我问赫敏，“关于斯内普跟他结婚的原因什么的。”

她第一次露出为难的神情，“我不确定那合不合适，他们之间有着复杂的过往，我担心太早挑明反而会把事情搞砸。也许他们就是需要缓冲地带，一段有着充分理由的婚姻，让他们能把情况理清楚。”

“老天保佑我永远不需要结婚。”罗恩说，赫敏冲他翻眼睛。

O.W.Ls考试后不久，我突然强烈地感觉到伏地魔正将触手伸进我的大脑，于是跌跌撞撞地冲进斯内普的办公室，还没开口就吐在了他鞋上。我不确定自己有没有讲清楚发生了什么，总之醒来时我的头痛得像被烙铁捅过，西里斯给我递来插了吸管的水杯，他看上去苍白憔悴，黑眼圈很重，一定吓得够呛。

听见门外的脚步神，我差点跳起来把西里斯往床底下按，他轻轻压住我，将过去24小时的事对我和盘托出。伏地魔在神秘事务司设伏，想诱使我替他去取预言球，我昏过去之后，斯内普通知了凤凰社，包括卢修斯·马尔福在内的几名食死徒被抓个正着。他们的供认中包括伏地魔复生和虫尾巴还活着，经过反复审讯，这些证词得到了认可——大概也跟部分官员看到了邓不利多和伏地魔决斗的现场有关。我们经历了一场恶战，没有人死，而西里斯真正自由了。

尽管为此非常高兴，我有点担心新发生的变化会在他和斯内普之间造成什么影响，不过看起来除了西里斯终于搬出格里莫广场12号，情况并未改变太多。他们没有离婚，此后也一直没有。

邓不利多死后，所有人都度过了艰难的一年，对于西里斯尤甚。得知是斯内普杀了邓不利多，也是斯内普对伏地魔泄露了那个关键的预言，他经历了一场可怕的爆发式崩溃，把自己关在房间里又摔又砸，终于被允许进入时，我看到整间屋子仿佛被倒进过碎木机。接下来的几个月，他都冷漠得像块石头，即便在比尔的婚礼上也是这样，但最令我担心的是他又住回了总部，那天他将一把椅子从地窖搬进房间并修好，没头没尾地告诉我，斯内普讨厌它。

然而我没有太多精力能用来操心西里斯的问题，邓不利多给我留下了任务，我跟罗恩和赫敏不久便出发去寻找伏地魔的魂器。在我们大张旗鼓地闯进古灵阁毁掉赫奇帕奇金杯后，斯内普找到了我，说服我进入他的大脑，察看全部真相。我看到他爱过我的母亲，因造成她的死亡绝望痛悔，还有他最终接受了邓不利多的任务，杀死唯一信任自己的人，并将我推向终点。他整个人都透出死寂的绝望，我知道在完成这项任务后，他不打算再多活一秒钟。

“去见见西里斯。”我恳求道，“他爱你。”

斯内普的脸抽搐了一下，“远不像爱你或你父亲那样多，他不会原谅我的。”

“那就让他杀了你。”我说，这是唯一我能想到的办法，“换成他动手对你有什么损失呢？”

我走向伏地魔，被杀死，然后又活过来，错过了中间发生的事。那晚我们结束了战争，斯内普将校长的位置交给麦格，离开了霍格沃茨。没有迹象表明他们谈过，不过西里斯再度搬出老宅，他将它作为金斯莱的晋升贺礼捐给了魔法部，凤凰社总部后来成了战争纪念馆。西里斯重新给自己找了个住处，同意接替麦格成为新的变形术教师兼格兰芬多院长，他是个英俊且有故事的男人，又比谁都懂得怎么当个捣蛋鬼，很受学生们欢迎。我听说斯内普去做了专业的药剂师，看起来，他们的生活轨迹再也不会发生交集了。

但几年后，西里斯突然让我去帮他收拾屋子，告诉我他打算请人搬进去。我惊讶地发现自己完全不惊讶，而是回答“这太棒了，你觉得斯内普教授会喜欢浅绿色枕套吗”，他的表情就跟告诉我他结婚了时一样。

“你对此乐观？”他问，有点发抖，我强忍着没有像他嘲笑我和秋的悲惨约会时那样嘲笑回去。

“我不知道你能否成功。”我回答，他有点被打击到，“但我确定这就是西弗勒斯想要的，如果他拒绝，你可以下次再问。”

斯内普没有拒绝。

后来有一天，西里斯给我发了个守护神，要求我立刻去处理紧急情况。我吓得拔腿就跑，因为他在战争中都没用过那个词，结果我进门时，他俩气势汹汹地一人推给我一本图册，要我投票他们是该领养一只猫还是一条狗。我整整笑了三分钟，才建议他们各养一只。西里斯放下威胁我的魔杖，翻着白眼指责我没帮上任何忙，就打算把我赶出去；斯内普要友好一些，他给我倒了杯茶。

不过他们大体上采纳了我的建议，选择了一只特别大特别鲜艳的缅因猫和一条极其活泼的小贵宾犬，我觉得主要是为了气对方。他们为所有事吵架：牛奶的品牌、猫毛的清理，以及究竟是谁喂错了东西导致狗狗生病。我见过西里斯和西弗勒斯边拌嘴边分别从货架上拿下花生酱和橄榄油的场景，非常普通，非常安宁。

他们从未走过红毯，从未在亲友的注目中交换戒指，宣誓直至死亡将我们分开。有些事不言自明。

（全文完）


	4. 一个删节片段

为避免西里斯太尴尬，作为交换，我告诉了他我跟秋·张的事，结果差不多立刻就后悔了。西里斯笑得差点从沙发上滚下去，他那面镜子晃得我眼晕，这可不是我需要的指点。

“你真的在跟她约会时告诉她你还等着去见赫敏？”他捶着胸口问，“而且还说赫敏不会介意她一块去？天哪，你比詹姆还糟！”

“至少她拒绝我的时候是在我跟塞德里克之间二选一，而不是我跟巨乌贼。”我咬牙切齿地说，换来了新一轮快要断气的笑声，西里斯果真是个混蛋，我想无视赫敏的建议把斯内普的事甩他脸上了。

在我忍无可忍地把双面镜丢到床底下走人之前，西里斯总算安静了点，用指关节擦掉笑出来的眼泪。

“你后来跟她解释你为什么中途离开去见赫敏了吗？”

“其实……没有，她看到了那篇采访，就来跟我和好了。”我回答，感觉自己听起来像个懦夫。

“唔，由你来告诉她效果比让她自己发现好得多。”果然，西里斯说，“不过至少这表明她在乎你，你有没有告诉她你为此很高兴？”

“没有，呃，她说完亲了我一下就跑了。”我脸上越来越热，“我赶着去上课，没来得及跟她说什么。”

西里斯明显是咽下了一两句评语，“上课，理由充分。”

“别用那种口气！”我抵触地说，西里斯举起一只手，因为他另一只手拿着镜子。

“好的，好的，对不起。”他安抚我，“后来呢？你们有没有再约会？”

“不算D.A.训练的话，没有。”我回答，“没过多久就是艾克莫背叛我们的事，她站在艾克莫那边，我们吵了一架，再也没说过话。”

西里斯的表情严肃起来，他摸着自己的下巴，思索了片刻。

“我真该抽点时间跟你聊聊女孩子的事，不是说我有多懂，但故事的前半部分你差不多把詹姆的弯路全走了一遍——噢，除了巨乌贼那部分，的确。”

“西里斯！”

“不过如果你们分手是因为艾克莫的事，我也没什么可说的。”

“你觉得我是对的吗？”我问。

“这不全是对错的问题，为自己的朋友找借口是人之常情。”西里斯解释道，“你站在赫敏这边，她站在艾克莫那边，都是可以理解的。”

“但艾克莫背叛了我们，要不是有邓不利多和金斯莱，秋自己也会被开除！”我争辩道，“赫敏什么也没做错！”

“可能从她的角度看来，情况是你们都没有被开除，但艾克莫脸上的脓包或许再也消除不了了。”西里斯说，“还有我认为赫敏的确应该事先告知泄密的后果，如果艾克莫签名前就知道，她可能不会签名加入，此后也没机会泄露你们的秘密。”

“那你觉得她是对的咯？”我没料到西里斯会给叛徒辩护，“艾克莫的行为可以理解，她只不过是一个犯了小错的可爱的人？”

“我没说我同情艾克莫，或者说赫敏的惩罚跟艾克莫行为的严重性不对等。她最终没能害你们被开除，但邓不利多为了保住你们离开学校，也造成了很大的危险。我只是认为这整件事完全可以避免，如果赫敏告诉了其他人名单上的机关的话。”西里斯有些不耐烦地说，“但我们在谈的是你和秋的感情问题，这不是靠对与错能解决的。她承认艾克莫犯错了，不是么？秋主动来找你谈这件事，就是希望你不会把她朋友的行为归罪于她，结果你的反应完全是她担心的那种。你没有考虑她的感受。”

“她站在艾克莫那边，我就是没法忍受这个。”我不服气地说，“她根本就不该继续跟艾克莫当朋友。”

“我得说，要求别人二选一的结果通常都不怎么好。”西里斯靠在沙发上伸展了一下身体，“要不要继续跟艾克莫往来是她的决定，但一旦你这么做，将来她就会把失去艾克莫的事怪在你头上。”

我哼了一声，“那倒不用担心，显然她选择了艾克莫，上周我看见她们手拉着手去上课了。”

“秋没有背叛你，是艾克莫做的，你得记着这点。”西里斯回答，“如果你实在不能接受，最好就干脆提出分手，而不是一边躲着她一边胡思乱想。”

“我担心她会哭。”我泄气地说，“跟她在一起和我想象中完全不一样，她总是哭，或者跟我吵架，我们喜欢的东西完全不一样，我也不知道跟她能聊什么。我不希望我们就这样结束，但现在一想到要见她我就心烦。”

“那要我说，你是应该跟她分手，或者至少告诉她你们需要冷静一段时间。”西里斯坚决地说，“你们都压力很大，不在最佳状态。你要处理关于伏地魔的事，秋则要平复自己对失去塞德里克的悲痛——我注意到塞德里克的名字在你们中间出现得很多。”

“有时候我觉得她会跟我在一起，就是因为我是最后一个见到塞德里克的人。”我像给自己催眠一样晃动双面镜，“要不是塞德里克死了，我根本没机会。”

“啊-哦，可千万别这么想。”西里斯直摇头，“她需要开始新生活，你也喜欢她，就这么回事。别把塞德里克拖到你和她之间。”

“是她在这么干。”我有些生气，“她不是问塞德里克死前有没有提到她，就是告诉我她从前和塞德里克有多好，塞德里克就像个幽灵一样在我们周围飘来飘去。”

“那么也许她还没做好准备。”西里斯回答，“这不是她的错，也不是你的。”

我思考着，感觉自己平静了一些。很难说西里斯是否带来了什么实际的帮助，但能与人谈谈感觉很好。我可以跟赫敏谈，但她对与功课或者我的小命无关的问题很容易不耐烦，总忍不住流露出“早告诉你了”的语气；罗恩则会取笑我，他把谈论感情问题当成一件羞耻的事。

“所以，你还是觉得我们应该分手。”

“决定权在你。我觉得如果你不再想跟她约会，最好告诉她这点，这样你们两人都能解脱。”西里斯耸耸肩，“你悄悄喜欢了她很久，终于得偿所愿，不想轻易放弃也很正常。假如你打算再努力一下，我也建议你在她彻底失望之前采取行动。”

“我不知道我想怎么做。”我承认道。

西里斯笑了，温暖而善意。

“至少你可以记住现在的感觉，你可能烦得要命，但我觉得这对你挺好的。为女孩烦恼，而不是为伏地魔。”

“因为我现在跟我爸爸从前一样傻？”我问，西里斯用中指敲了敲镜面。

“因为你跟我和他从前一样年轻，哈利。”他用怀念的声音说，“年轻真好，还能为爱所伤。”

“你还是很年轻。”我反对道，强忍着没加上那句“而且你同样正爱着某人”。

“那是不一样的。”西里斯回答，“一切都不一样了。”


End file.
